rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Melodi's Backstory
Melodi was born into the Realm’s slave caste. He was destined from birth to work for House Mnemon as a simple library worker. He would move books and maintain shelves and nothing more. He would never even catalogue, as he would not be taught to read, so that he would not have access to the secret knowledge held within so many of House Mnemon’s tomes. Destiny had other plans for the future Exalt. His true father, a mortal scion of the house, not knowing the child’s eventual fate, taught the young boy how to read, mostly out of pity. He thought it was a kindness of little consequence, and felt like he should do something for his bastard son. By the time Melodi was actually set to work, he was already quite familiar with the idea that he wasn’t supposed to be looking at anything in the books he moved. However, he didn’t happen to agree with the idea. He would sneak peeks when nobody was looking, and eventually, he’d sneak off entire books. He had to learn to mess with the catalogue just to keep his activities undercover, and became so talented at misdirecting the librarians that he was eventually the only one in the entire Mnemon library with correct knowledge on where everything went (obviously, he maintained the pretense that he didn’t know where anything went, since he wasn’t supposed to). He was forced to keep secret his growing knowledge of geography, philosophy, religion, history, maths (his very favorite subject), and even magic. Sadly, even the charmed lives of Sidereals-to-be meet with some ill fortune. Melodi was unlucky enough to be in the middle of perusing a treatise on Essence patterns when a sorcerer came looking for it without bothering to ask for assistance first. Though he sounded sincere, he was simply unable to present an explanation as to why he was holding the tome when the short-tempered sorcerer pressed him. The Terrestrial reached to grab him. The Terrestrial didn’t know that he’d read more than a few sutras that he could practice from. The green glow was not an expected part of his balanced butt-kicking, but even without the newfound influx of knowledge, he was smart enough to know that it was time to get out of there. He didn’t have a hard time of it, obviously. The strange part was that a carriage was awaiting him outside the servants’ entrance. Melodi was quickly courted by the Bronze faction, but he took quite a bit of issue with the idea of denying Creation access to its most powerful weapon, and the recruiters never managed to find words that convinced him that wasn’t exactly what they were doing. However, he was also not impressed with the Gold faction, who sought to destabilize Creation even further in order to get the Solars back into power. Fine idea, bad method. He was rather on the fence about the issue, and would probably have fallen into one camp or the other if not for the fiercest Independent in heaven, Nazri, Chosen of Endings, head of the Convention of Fire. Nazri took the opportunity to convince Melodi that the factional infighting was ultimately disruptive to the goals of Heaven. He offered himself as a patron and mentor to the younger Sidereal, and gave him a position in the Convention of Fire. Melodi learned a new language and was set to work in a new sphere of operations. Category:Melodi